Serena's Pain
by SweetGal288
Summary: Serena/Usagi broke up with Darien/Mamoru because Rei still has feelings for him.Rateing is up because of the endind please no flames its my first fic must read to find out what happens Used American Names!!
1. The End of Serena?

Disclamer:I do NOT own Sailor Moon ~~~~Serena's Room~~~~~ Serena:I had to leave Darien. Rei still loves him and I would rather die that see her  
  
hurt.*Serena walks over to her desk* Oh great I have home work luckly all I have is  
  
English and its only a poem.Serena stayed up until 1:00 writing a poem that came from  
  
her heart.  
  
~~~Next Morning~~~  
  
Serena's Mom:Serena Get Up Now!! You have ten min. to get to school  
  
Serena:WHAT?!?!?!*hurries and gets ready for school*  
  
*arrives at school with 1 min to spare*  
  
Ms. H.:Everybody time to read your poems.Lets see ummmm Serena you go first  
  
Serena:Ok this poem I wrote last night*clears thoart* She has killed her soul  
  
She shall never again be whole  
  
She has killed her heart  
  
When she told her love they should part  
  
Even though they weren't together for real  
  
They both knew what they did feel  
  
He liked her for her  
  
She liked him for him  
  
But she had to bring about the end  
  
She knew he would now hate her  
  
But it was to keep him safer  
  
For she knew that if they were to be together  
  
In the end it would only hurt forever  
  
Even though he'll move on  
  
Her love for him will stay strong  
  
She will never forget him  
  
For he was her first love  
  
But he will never know  
  
About the pain that grows and grows  
  
It will soon take control  
  
But until then she knows..  
  
That her love for him grows The End  
  
Ms.H:That was wonderful Serena great job an A+ for you  
  
Serena:*thinking* I miss Darien but in he will always be in my hear but I can live with out him so tonight I shall end my pain.  
  
And so Serena kills herself all because she did not want to see her friend in pain.Serena's last word were:Darien I will always love you never forget me and know this I broke up with you because rei still loved you and I did not want to see her in pain.These last word were only heard by Darien and Rei. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Do you like it I know its dumb but its my first fic. PLEASE REVEIW!!!! 


	2. The Talk and Wishes

Disclamer:I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
~~~~~~Darien's Place~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien:How did I hear Serena And what did see mean by I only broke up with you  
  
because of Rei?I must see rei and ask her if she knows anything about this.*Darien  
  
runs out of his place ,gets in his car and drives to the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~The Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei:Why did Serena hafe to give up the love of her life for me?I can't believe she  
  
would do that.But I should have known she has always been a careing preson.But why  
  
did she kill herself??*Darein walks in*  
  
Darien:REI!!!!!!!! Did you know that Serena killed herself?  
  
Rei:Yes  
  
Darien:But how?I just heard her vocie in my head  
  
Rei:Me too.She must of somehow connected with us.  
  
Darein:But why did she kill herself.All I remember is that she said she didn't want to  
  
see you in pain.  
  
Rei:She must have given up what she loved most just so one of her friends wouldn't  
  
get hurt.  
  
Darien:I miss her SO MUCH! I wish she could come back.*starts crying*  
  
Rei:So do I.*cries with Darien*  
  
Darein:I wish she would come back!!! I miss her so much  
  
Rei:And I wish I could tell her it doesn't matter that I still love you all that matters is  
  
that she is happy and alive. Darien:...YOU.....You did this ti her! You made her kill herself! I HATE YOU AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a flash of light then Serena appears as  
  
an angel*  
  
Serena:Rei....I know that you didn't like that I chose to break up with Darien just  
  
because of you.But I had to I couldn't be completely happy knowing that you still loved  
  
him.But Darien I must tell you this I might be able to come back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How will Darien get Serena back? Will Darein forgive Rei?Next chapter will answer these questions!!!!!!! Please no flames!!!! Please Reveiw!!!!!!! Sweet Gal Signing Off ;) 


End file.
